


A New Beginning

by JaeJunHo



Series: From Here to Eternity [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Kate/Paige, Established Relationship, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeJunHo/pseuds/JaeJunHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the life of Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, my first time of writing smut.  
> I don't know what I wrote but please bear with me. And please give me comments on the smut. If it's okay, I'll be writing more in the next one (yeap i'm adding some more in the series). I'm still trying to make it as smutty as possible but I'm not sure.
> 
> So please show me your guidance *bows*
> 
> oh btw, DEREK'S LOFT IS BASED ON THIS (because I think it's lovely. Don't you think so?)  
> http://mat2.materialicious.com/images/warehouse-converted-into-luxury-loft-apartment-o.jpg
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> p/s: if some sentences didn't make sense, please forgive me. I didn't say anything before because I thought it's fine. But I found out that I've made more mistakes with each story. I have Spoonerism syndrome and mild dyslexia. So, I hope you will bear with me. I'll try to correct each mistake that I'm aware off. Sorry and thank you so much! ^_^

* * *

If anybody ever asked Derek what was his description of a perfect morning, he’d say waking up to “All I Do Is Win” as an alarm tone blaring throughout his loft at 6:00am with the warm body of his mate sprawling all over him.

Just like this morning.

Years of being an early riser, Derek blinked open his eyes effortlessly. He was on his back with Stiles on top of him, with his face was tucked under the Alpha’s chin.

They didn’t go to sleep till 4am because Stiles was feeling a bit ‘experimental’ with blindfold and Derek’s dark red tie. He loved how rough the wolf pounded up into him while the young man riding him and Derek loved the red lines that marred Stiles’ wrists later.

Stiles stirred for a bit, not because of the obnoxious ringtone, but due to Derek moving under him to turn the alarm off. He had to scoot bit by bit on the bed, with Stiles on his body, to the young man’s bedside table where his phone was.

When Derek had lied back down, still on his partner’s side, Stiles snuggled into his chest and sighed, falling back to sleep.

An hour later, the young man was running around the loft while tying his necktie and his white robe tucked in his elbow, flailing around. Derek was leaning against the kitchen counter reading a newspaper while sipping his coffee and holding Stiles’ cup in the other hand; waiting for him to finish getting ready.

It had become a routine for them. The clumsy man would race around the loft in the morning due to lateness and the older man would calmly wait and be patient with everything. Stiles had to be at his lab by 8:30 and Derek usually got ready after Stiles went out, so that he could make sure the younger man didn’t forget anything.

“Derek, where’s my black socks?”

“In the drawer, Stiles,”

“No it isn’t! I’ve checked there!”

“Yes, it’s there. Check again,”

“No, Derek! Help me!”

“Keep looking. It’s there,”

“Derek, it’s not there!”

“It’s there, Stiles. Just next to-“

“Found it! You didn’t tell me it was next to the pink one. I could’ve seen it if you put them according to the colour order. That’d be much easier. I’ve told you so many times, Derek. Maybe you should listen to me more and-”

Derek rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face to the rant. He knew that Stiles tend to ramble when he’s anxious and being late for work was just the recipe for disaster.

He put the mugs on the counter and made his way to their bedroom lazily. When he got there, he folded his hands on his chest and leant against the door frame and looked at his partner. Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed, still rambling while putting on his socks. Derek doubted it the man even realised what he was doing.

“-and you should be grateful that I’m with you and not any other OCD person who’s sensitive of this and-… Derek, what are you looking at?”

“At you,” Derek smiled lovingly at him.

Stiles scrunched his nose adorably, snorting at the ridiculous answer.

“Well, do that later. I’m late,”

“It’s only 7:15, Stiles. Relax,” Derek drawled out with a hungry look on his eyes while making his way towards Stiles after closing the bedroom door and locking it.

“Uh, yeah but I’m gonna be late if you had your way with me. So, stop that!” Stiles evaded Derek’s grasp by moving away to the other side of the bed.

“Stop what?” the wolf smirked teasingly.

“Stop looking at me like you wanna fuck me into next week. Yes, that! Stop it!” Stiles laughed loudly when the older man tried to tackle him into the bed again.

“You look so hot riding my cock last night,” Derek growled when Stiles slapped his hands away.

“No! Derek, I’m gonna be late!”

“You only need 10 minutes to get to the lab. So gimme the rest,” Derek flashed out his fangs when he smiled dangerously.

“Uh-uh. Nope. Sorry, dude. Later, okay?”

Stiles picked up his white robe and began to run out of the room. He could’ve made it if it wasn’t for the lock. Derek hauled him up with his hands around his waist from behind and carried Stiles towards the bed. The wolf dumped him on the mattress and covered the small body.

“Derek! Stop it!”

Stiles laughed as the wolf nipped at the pale neck. With every bite, he soothed it with his tongue, turning the younger man into a mess in no time. Derek then slowly unbuttoned the white shirt and made his way to the nipples. He took one into his mouth while pinching the other nub. The gasp and moan from Stiles made him smirk. He turned his attention to the pinched nub and pinched the bitten-red one. Derek loved how sensitive the pale man was and how easily the skin blushed under such sensual assaults. It made the wolf preened inside, knowing that others could never ravish this heavenly being in his arms like he could.

He then pushed the cloth apart and sat up. Derek rubbed the sore nipples while looking at the hooded eyes under him. He stroke the chest slowly which was now full of hickies and couldn’t resist kissing the gasping mouth. Stiles wound his arms around Derek’s naked torso and palmed his boxer-clad ass, pulling him tighter while the older man held his face in the right palm and gripped his hair in the other. Their tongues battled for control in which Derek won effortlessly in the end. With each stroke, the wolf earned a loud whimper from the other man. He sucked on the tongue hard while rutting against the hot body underneath. Stiles already spread his legs apart and Derek took the chance to pressed their groins together. The soft fabrics provided enough friction to drive both men crazy.

Derek fumbled with the belt and zip on Stiles pants, pushing it open and palmed the strained cock in the black boxer. The younger man keened when he gripped a bit harder at the flesh.

“So good for me, baby,” he whispered into Stiles’ mouth.

The wolf within him was prowling like a raving lunatic, telling him to just rip the pants off and fuck Stiles into the mattress. And he nearly gave in when the said man sucked on his bottom lip and pulled him impossibly nearer like he couldn’t bear to even let the air between them.

Derek left the sweet mouth and bit down his neck, the perky nipples, his flat stomach and to the hard cock. He pulled off the pants along with the boxer and socks and threw them mindlessly on the floor. Stiles looked like a debouched wanton slut, spread out only in his opened white button-down shirt with his hands next to his head. He looked ravishing to the wolf.

The first lick from the balls to the tip made Stiles arched off the bed with a loud gasp. Derek sucked the head before taking the shaft into his mouth. His fingers stroke the tight balls while his thumbs brushed the tight hole lightly. Stiles gripped Derek’s hair, fighting whether to pull him off or to push him down. The wolf held the squirming hips, preventing him from bucking up and proceeded with the gentle torture. He slowly bobbed his head up and down while fumbling with the balls. When he pulled off, he gave a lingering lap from the bottom to the top and sucked on the head.

“Look at you. Moaning and whining like a bitch in a heat,” Derek mouthed at the balls.

He sucked on one of the tight balls and changed it when the younger man pulled his hair hard, signalling that he’s about to cum. Then he dragged his tongue down to the perineum and to the pink hole. Derek pushed Stiles thighs up and begun to lap at the rim. He slurped at the hole, sucking and fucking it while the younger man gripped the headboard till his knuckles turned white. After making sure the hole was loose enough, he left it and bit the tempting milky thighs till they held his marks. The wolf gave a few pumps to the angry red cock in front of him while searching for lube in the drawer next to the bed.

“Derek” gasped Stiles.

Derek got up and got rid of his boxer before settling himself between the spread legs. He sat back and poured the liquid on his hand and pumped his thick cock while looking at the delicious treat under him. Stiles tasted like heaven and he looked like Derek’s with gaping mouth, blushed marked skin, messy hair. **He was Derek’s**. The wolf flashed his red eyes over the possessive thought and smirked dangerously at the smaller man when he pulled him down and kissed him fervently.

He began to push inside the tight heat slowly. Stiles, who was always impatient, bucked his hips up and the extra push made both of the men groaned when Derek finally bottomed out. The wolf rested their foreheads together, trying to calm himself due to the rapid thrust.

“Fuck, Stiles,”

The young man locked his legs behinds Derek and began to move up and down, trying to fuck himself. His keen was high and loud; another thing the wolf doubted his partner even realised what he was doing.

“Baby,”

The breathless word was the last thing that came out of Derek’s mouth before he pounded into the eager body. He buried his face into the pale neck, biting and sucking the skin while Stiles held the muscled body with his arms around it tightly. The spring squeaked under the assaults along with the gasping and moans.

Derek pulled back slowly to kiss the bruised lips of his partner while pinching the nipples. He sat up and fucked harder, holding the slim waist to pull the body towards him. Stiles moved up the mattress a bit with every thrust and the younger man was scrabbling the sheets and pillows, trying to find something to hold on to.

The Alpha let his wolf out when the heat became unbearable and bit at the junction of Stiles’ neck with a low growl, where his mark stood proud. The younger man came undone when the fangs breached his skin. Derek pulled the body down harder by the shoulders and pushed his knot in. The tight channel squeezed his shaft as Stiles came untouched, making it impossible for the wolf to hold on any longer. With a blinding explosion, he came into the warm body.

Derek fell on top of Stiles, both men trying to catch their breaths. His hips still made short thrusts as he still came. After a moment, he kissed the younger man slowly while framing his face with his biceps and Stiles stroke the wolf’s sweaty back. The lazy languid kiss filled their time while waiting for the knot to go down.

“I love you,” whispered Derek. He caressed the flushed face lovingly and placed a soft kiss on the forehead and the nose.

Stiles tilted his head to the right while grinning up at the older man, “I love you too,”

And at that moment, Derek knew that he’s holding his whole world in his arms. Been holding it since the first time he met the excited kid in the forest.

**_Im gonna get fired n it’s all ur fault for makin me late n dont even try 2 deny it bcz u knw it’s ur fault n im not letting u touch my ass for a week as a punishment. So hah jokes on u now._ **

They had three rounds of sex that night.

* * *

“Derek, are you sure these are alright?”

“Yes, Stiles. Those are fine,”

A beat of silence while Stiles reconsidered.

“I think we need more,”

“Nobody needs more than 5 different types of cupcakes, Stiles. In fact, nobody even needs 5 different types of cupcakes in the first place,”

“A bunch of werewolf kids that consume more sugar than normal human kids need ‘em,”

“Stiles, you don’t have to do anything,”

“No, I wanna do it. They’re kids. They’re supposed to be spoilt,”

Derek rolled his eyes from the living room where he’s wrapping Michael’s first birthday presents. Stiles had bought a small Nerf gun and he got few storybooks with pictures for the boy.

“ _Seriously, Derek? He’s a kid and a werewolf. He doesn’t even have the sense of staying still,”_

_“Because he’s a kid that he’ll need to learn how to read,”_

_“Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when you become the boring uncle and he loves me better,”_

_“He loves you better because you keep on sneaking snacks to him when Laura wasn’t looking,”_

_“The little guy needs energy to be strong because his Uncle Derek keeps on impressing him with his muscles every time he visits him!”_

Stiles was currently baking cupcakes for tomorrow’s party. And as always, there’d be a lot of people coming over as it’s the birthday of the first Hale heir. Stiles, being who he was, loved to indulge the kids’ sweet tooth. Derek would be the cool but strict uncle/cousin, while Stiles was the funny and caring person.

They both had taken two-week off of their jobs to go back to Beacon Hills for a while. With Scott and Allison coming down too, Stiles couldn’t wait to go back home. His father had settled down with Melissa and he’s happy for him to finally have someone special too.

Derek walked to their kitchen after he’s done with the presents and leaned on the kitchen bar to look at his mate.

Stiles’ right cheek was stained with chocolate, his hair was dusted with flour and his ’12 Welsh Commandments’ apron that Derek had bought for him from their holiday in Scotland last year was decorated with food colouring. He was mixing another batch of chocolate chip cupcakes.

He looked divine.

The wolf rounded the table and went to his mate. He hugged him from behind and kissed his chocolate-marked cheek, earning a happy hum from the smaller man.

“You look delicious,” purred Derek.

Stiles giggled and placed the mixing bowl on the counter before turning in his arms. He kissed the taller man while rubbing his strong chiselled chest that made the wolf rumbled with passionate hunger.

“None of that. I’m not done baking yet and they need to be ready tomorrow. Besides I need you to try them,” Stiles stopped Derek when he pressed their bodies together.

Derek pushed the mixing bowl behind the man to the side and lifted him onto the counter. He stood between the parted thighs and continued ravishing Stiles’ neck.

“Well, why don’t we bake together… in bed? I’d be most glad to _try_ you, with frosting on top,” the man grounded their groins together while scraping his blunt nails on Stiles’ sides under his shirt.

With a gasp, Stiles threw back his head with eyes closed, exposing more skin for Derek to mark. He was grasping Derek’s shoulders tightly to try and keep his mind clear but the wolf’s talented mouth and hands slowly awakened his desire.

Stiles scrambled for a cupcake next to them and shove it into Derek’s face to break the lust.

“Try this!” the younger man was panting slightly.

Derek was not amused with his antic.

“Oh come on, Derek! The faster you help me, the faster I finish with these and the faster you can ravish me,”

Derek deadpanned before biting his mate’s lower lip, “Fine!”

He took the red velvet cupcake with cheese cream frosting before biting it. Stiles was staring at his face with a hopeful expression, waiting for his comments.

“So?”

The wolf chewed a bit more before stopping abruptly with a shock look. He covered his mouth with his right hand and gave the half-eaten cupcake to Stiles before choking, hunching over the sink.

“What?! What’s wrong?!”

Derek hit his chest several times with Stiles rubbing his back behind him after the man had jumped off the counter.

“Oh my God! Please don’t die! I found the recipe on the internet and I thought it’d be good for the kids and everybody will be happy and nobody will hate me. But if you die now EVERYBODY WILL HATE ME and nobody will be happy and your family gonna hunt me down and feast on my organs and you’re gonna die now. Oh my God, spit it out, Derek!”

Derek stopped coughing and laughed till tears sprang out of his eyes. Stiles, who was rambling and hitting his back, panicked even more.

“Shit! Now you’re crazy and I’ll be alone and EVERYBODY WILL STILL HATE ME. I didn’t know what I got in there. I followed everything in the instructions!”

“Stiles! Stiles! Stop it! I’m fine!” Derek turned around and held both of his hands to the side, pulling him into a hug.

“Huh?”

Derek laughed more for the dumbfounded answer and looked down on his beautiful mate.

“I’m kidding. It’s fine,”

Stiles’ face went from confused to a deep frown before he punched Derek’s arm while the older man laughed loudly.

“You fucking dick! You scared the hell outta me!”

“I’m sorry! But you’re too cute, I can’t help it!”

“Cute, my ass! I thought you were dying!” Stiles pushed him away and punched the wolf more. And even if he hurt his hands more than the wolf, he didn’t stop.

Derek chuckled and grabbed his hands to stop him. He kissed his nose and said, “Yeah, your ass is cute though," which earned him another shove again.

Stiles folded his hands on his chest and scowled at Derek. The older man snorted at the adorable pout and pulled him close. He placed his hands at the back of the smaller man’s figure and swayed their bodies side by side.

“I’m sorry,”

Stiles only huffed, still refused to look at him.

Derek smiled before kissing his soft cheek, the cute button nose and his cupid-bow lips. Stiles rolled his eyes and return the kiss back. After a few seconds, the Alpha pulled away.

“It’s amazing, by the way. They’re gonna love ‘em,”

Derek earned his sex with frosting that night when he cleaned everything up while Stiles packed the cupcakes into their boxes.

Let’s just say the Alpha had developed a sweet tooth in bed since then.

* * *

Three years had passed since they both got together in the Per Se restaurant. It was hard at the beginning; with Stiles working at Berkeley and Derek in New York. But they managed to go through it together. After two years of being a lecturer at the university, Stiles had decided to move in with Derek in New York. The wolf had travelled for almost seven hours every weekend and on holidays during the period Stiles was there. And every time the human told him not to come  _( **“Because you just came here last week, Derek”**_ ), his boyfriend would ignore it and came through his apartment door on Friday evening using the key that Stiles gave him.

_“My wolf can’t stand being away from its mate, Stiles. And it’s driving me insane too for not being able to see you and hold you and kiss you,”_

So he surprised the clingy possessive wolf when he transferred to a history research facility in New York for his new job as a researcher and let’s just say, they didn’t leave their loft for two days.

Derek finally popped the marriage proposal when they celebrated Stiles’ 27th birthday that year together at the loft. He wanted to make the younger man his in every possible way and had asked John about it a week before when he went back to Beacon Hills without his partner knowing. The Sheriff had tears in his eyes but covered it up by saying the new case had him burning the midnight oil.

Stiles’ reply was to spray Derek with the champagne he was swallowing and smacked him on his head when the man was done choking because the wolf didn’t bother to wait for a proper moment.

It was perfect.

Another surprise was waiting for them in the form of old legends and myths when they had announced their engagement back home later. Apparently Stiles’ Spark was a special type of Spark where he can create new life.

_“If both of you have the strong will and faith for it, anything is possible,” said Deaton_

John still had a hard time processing the fact that there were supernatural beings in this world, let alone his only son could get pregnant. But Talia assured him that she had a male cousin who was able to conceive too and he and his husband were now happy parents to their two healthy children.

Derek accompanied John till 3am that night, with glasses on the dinner table between them, sharing two whiskey bottles.

* * *

“You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husbands and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise,”

Under the soothing yellow lights, Stiles could see Melissa dabbing her eyes with a tissue, his father smiled with teary eyes next to her, Talia doing the same as Melissa while Daniel Hale smiled widely at them.

Both grooms didn’t want to have best men for their wedding as it was, according to Derek, pointless because the wedding was a private one, with Derek’s and Stile’s relatives and other werewolves in the Hale pack. So nobody was to usher anybody. Stiles didn’t agree to it at first ( ** _“It’s a tradition, Derek!”_** _)_ but Derek easily won the argument with his skilled mouths and fingers.

The event was held in the Hale garden, underneath the big tree. The tree was decorated with small lights, making them looked like stars. Round lanterns were being hung with ropes across the garden and the canopied patio was beautiful with strings of drop lights. Lydia had made sure that everything was perfect and not too much lighting was involved. When she first asked Derek and Stiles about their theme, the wolf beat him off by saying **_“Starlight”_**. The reason was because Stiles was a star in Derek’s bleak life and the explanation earned him a sobbing mess Stiles. The other reason was the younger man’s dotted skin reminded him of starlight, which they kept it between them. His sisters never stopped teasing him when they heard about the reason.

Dressed in a simple black suit with white button down shirt underneath with a black tie, Stiles thought that his husband looked illegally handsome. The wolf clean-shaved his face even though the younger man had told him not to because Stiles loved how it scratched his skin **_(“I’m not gonna marry you with me looking like a caveman in front of your dad”_** ). He matched the outfit with the same clothing too, minus the tie.

“You may kiss your husband,”

Deaton smiled at Stiles when the younger man snorted at the line. Derek raised an eyebrow, watching him amusedly and Stiles knew that he’s the one who may kiss his husband.

The crowd erupted when their lips touched each other. Stiles held Derek’s waist while the other man held his. It was nothing like their kisses before but it was something.

A promise for now and forever.

As Derek and Stiles Hale.

* * *

“Yes, Talia, we’ll be at dinner this Friday. I miss everybody so much. And yes, we’ll be staying at the house too. Uh-huh. Oh really? Oh okay, sure. Say hi to him. Thanks for taking care of dad. Yeah. Okay, I’ll tell Derek that. Okay love you too,”

Stiles put away his phone inside his brown sling bag and went through the automatic sliding door of the big building and made his way to the electric gate next to the reception counter.

“Hey, George. How’s Amanda and the baby?” the young man asked the guard while searching for his passcard in his bag.

“The little angel’s fine but we could use some sleep though. Maybe you and Derek could use some training for later, huh,” the 37-year-old security guard chuckled heartily while leaning back on his chair.

He was a big muscular man, taller than Derek with sharp eyes and fierce look but a happily married man at heart. He’s been in the Hale pack for a long time now when Talia had saved him right before he became rogue werewolves’ buffet one night 20 years ago. Daniel then trained him to keep up with the werewolves and the loyal man vowed to protect Derek for the Alpha’s parents had gave him a second chance in his life. If it’s not for the Hales, George would’ve never met his wife, Amanda, and had a wonderful family to go back to everyday.

“Uh-uh and what are we supposed to do with the angel when she becomes a monster?”

“Do what I always do, give it to others,” George laughed loudly.

“And Amanda said we were the bad influence,” snorted Stiles. He sighed and gave up searching for his passcard.

“George?” the younger man looked at the guard sheepishly while pointing at the electric gate, “Please,”

“Again?” he asked incredulously and Stiles nodded with a small grin.

The electric gate slid open and the small man bowed dramatically at the guard while making his way, “I’m putting you on my special Christmas list!”

“Yeah, you better! Because little Sophie needs her toys this year and we ain’t buying ‘em” the man yelled back with a loud laugh.

Stiles walked to the elevator and ran when the door was about to close, “Please hold it for me,”

He got in while panting and pressed the top button. There was another man on the right side of the lift and Stiles smiled at him after making way to the other side. He took out his phone and began texting Cora.

**_Comin home dis Friday 4 dinner. Bring Isaac along_ **

A minute later, Cora replied.

Coralfish: **_Dad already called. Laura comin home 2. Mikey is mine. U cn take his parents tho_**

**_When he’s cryin, he’s urs. Until then, he’s mine_ **

Coralfish: **_U hv Derek. Go b gross wit him. Leave mikey alone_**

**_Derek said u n Isaac r much grosser. Mikey is still mine_ **

Coralfish: **_screencaptured dis conversation n sent it 2 laura. Good luck loser_**

BigSis: **_Im drawing a restraining order against u. Bye stiles_**

**_Im takin him away n nvr comin back. Uve been warned_ **

BigSis: **_Den enjoy being a divorced man. Already sent this to Derek_**

HoneyBear: **_Y r u takin my nephew away?_**

**_Bcz cora wanted 2 take him frm me n laura wanted 2 draw a restraining order against me_ **

HoneyBear: **_So ure kidnapping him?_**

**_It’s d only way. R u wit me?_ **

HoneyBear: **_What will I get?_**

**_Me_ **

HoneyBear: **_Tempted but I want more_**

**_Me n sex in your office?_ **

HoneyBear: **_sold_**

“Are you a werewolf?”

The random question surprised Stiles from their bickering. He raised his head and saw the stranger flashed his Beta eyes at him.

“Umm why?” he already edging his thumb towards the speed dial that would straightaway call Derek.

“Because you smell familiar,” the wolf slowly tried to make way to him while sniffing the air.

“Uh well I don’t know you, dude. So maybe you should fuck off, perhaps?” Stiles was pushing the open door button to get it open at any floor. His heart was racing nonstop and the closed lift was getting on his anxiety.

The wolf now flashed his fangs and licked his lips when he inhaled deeply next to Stiles’ ear, “You smell… ripe,” and a hand was groping his ass, rubbing down the line between his ass cheeks.

The ‘p’ sound was rolled out disgustingly, making the young man cringed towards the walls as he was trapped by the big man. He already pressed the speed dial and was hoping Derek could get to him faster.

The ‘ping’ sound was like the Hallelujah call when the elevator reached the top floor. Stiles kneed the wolf’s groin and pushed him away with all his might. He jumped out of the elevator, over the grunting man while two security guards ran towards them. His legs were shaking so hard that he fell down by the wall. The staffs were slowly surrounding them, looking at the scene. Erica, Derek’s secretary/PA and also another werewolf, pushed through the crowd and held shaking Stiles. She was yelling at someone to call Derek before he heard a loud roar behind him.

“WHERE IS HE?!”

Derek’s eyes were angry red, full of vengeance and when he saw his mate’s distress condition along with the panic heartbeat, he bulled through the people towards the grunting Beta on the floor. One of the security guards held Derek back with all his power before looking back at Erica, asking for help. The other guard was pulling the Beta forcefully to stand and cuffed his hands behind him.

“Call George,” Erica spat out while helping Stiles to stand up slowly.

“Already did that. He’s on his way,” the guard who was holding the wolf replied.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Derek whispered and Erica knew he’s going to do it if George didn’t get there faster.

Another ‘ping’ echoed through the crowded hall and George walked out rapidly. He stood in front of Derek, blocking the wolf and said in a calm voice, “Go to your mate, Derek,”

That jolted him out of his bloodlust and the Alpha’s eyes searched for Stiles. He pushed away the guard who was holding him and ran to his husband.

“Are you okay?”

Stiles could only nod while burying his face into Derek’s neck. The older man held him tightly before Erica pushing the couple out of the commotion and into Derek’s office.

“You’re much better off with Derek because he’ll kill you in 5 seconds flat. But you’re with me and you’ll wish you were with Derek when I’m finish with you,” George snarled at the Beta’s face.

In the office, away from the threat, Derek was holding Stiles in his arms while the younger man was sitting on his laps. The couple was seated on the loveseat in the office because Erica knew the wolf would need an open space to make sure that nothing was threatening his mate. The said wolf was now licking and nuzzling Stiles’ neck and cheeks; an instinct to keep him calm.

“I’ll be outside if you need me,” the blonde woman smiled at her employer before turning around, putting Stiles’ bag on the other couch and going out of the room. The female wolf even locked the door and Stiles was thankful for that.

Stiles was not crying but he was shocked with the ordeal as he was nearly got raped by another wolf. In an elevator! Werewolves were feral but he didn’t know the supernatural beings could do such thing when they lost control. He never knew because Derek was always there. Except for today.

He felt movements and Derek was lying down on the couch, putting Stiles between the back of the seat and his muscular body. The wolf was lying on his right side while Stiles on his left side, facing each other. Derek’s right arm pillowed the younger man’s head. He couldn’t stop touching and nuzzling his mate and Stiles was more than happy to indulge the protective wolf.

He closed his eyes and calmed his heart while Derek kissed his forehead, eye, temple, cheek and lastly lips. He raised his head and connected their lips properly. He knew the wolf was trying to make sure that he’s okay by the physical contacts and he’ll do anything to calm the wolf.

Their kiss was slow, with tongues lazily stroking each other. Derek moved his left arm and pulled the small body closer to him, stroking the base of his spine. He held Stiles’ head with the right arm and tangled their legs together. The 28-year-old man curled his hands around Derek’s waist and let the wolf thrust his tongue into his mouth. They needed this.

“I love you,” the wolf whispered breathlessly after pulling away. He was closing his eyes and the arms around Stiles felt like a vine, holding them impossibly close together.

“I love you too, Alpha,” Stiles kissed his jaw and nuzzled him there.

“I was so scared,” the shaky voice sounded terrified and worried.

“Me too,”

“I’m sorry,”

Stiles pulled back and raised an eyebrow at his husband, “Why?”

Derek took a deep breath, inhaling their mixed scents; _mate, safe, love_ ; before answering the young man, “For not protecting you”.

Stiles chuckled quietly and snuggled the strong chest, “It’s an elevator, Derek. The only way to get in is to wait for it to open up. So, I doubt it you could do anything unless you were with me,”

“I can always hire a bodyguard for you,” the wolf muttered.

The young man pulled back abruptly with wide eyes, “Oh no you don’t! No bodyguard. I’m not a celebrity or the president’s son or something. I refuse to live a life like the ‘Bodyguard’ movie even though Whitney Houston was amazing and beautiful in that, but unless you’re the Kevin Costner, then no!”

The wolf chuckled loudly before hugging his mate close, “Okay, no bodyguard unless I’m the Kevin Costner. But you still need protection, Stiles. What will happen when you’re pregnant later?”

His husband was silent for a while and Derek was scared because silent Stiles was thinking Stiles (unless it was during sex) and thinking Stiles was ridiculous and dangerous Stiles.

“I can always ask Allison and Chris to train me,”

Yep, ridiculous and dangerous.

Derek looked down at the determined face and he knew he would never win the argument when Stiles already made up his mind about something concerning himself.

He sighed before kissing the man’s forehead, “Office sex and you have a deal,”

Stiles grinned widely before kissing him, “I’m a booty call and I ain’t even mad,”

* * *

Derek closed the door to his loft to a deafening silence. It was dark except for the small kitchen light at the end of the hall. He could hear Stiles’ calm breathing from the couch next to the kitchen.

The wolf took off his shoes, hung the keys on the wall by the door and walked to the couch, where his husband was sleeping soundly. The tired man was oblivious to the world, like always, and the wolf made way around the couch before sitting on it next to the warm body. He put his briefcase on the coffee table and looked down at his mate.

Derek was overwhelmed with love for the other man. He was wearing one of Derek’s black shirt and boxer while sleeping on his side, hugging Derek’s pillow and burying his head in the cushion. Stiles called him earlier that he felt a bit dizzy and tired and decided to take the day off. His reports were due next week and the younger man kept on staying up late despite the wolf’s scolding.

The soft hair felt like feather under Derek’s big palm when he ruffled it. He frowned when Stiles didn’t even stir at all. He knew that his husband was hard to be waken up when he was sleeping but not totally out like this.

“Stiles?” the wolf whispered his name into his temple when he kissed the man.

Not a movement.

“Baby? Hey, wake up,” he tried again, shaking the body a bit and kissed the cheek more.

“Hmmm?” the small man turned on his back and stretched out before blinking his eyes open.

Stiles rubbed the sleepiness away and looked up to Derek, “Hey, you’re early,”

Derek frowned again before nuzzling his neck and rubbed his chest, “You overslept, Stiles. It’s already dark,”

“What?”

He pushed Derek away before sitting up abruptly he nearly smacked their faces together.

“Shit. I didn’t start dinner yet,”

“It’s okay. We can order out,”

Stiles sighed before lying down again. He rubbed his head while smiling dazedly up at his husband, “How’s work?”

“Tiring and annoying because we have a new staff down at the printing department. He kept on messing up the blueprint. And Erica purposely driving me mad, telling me about her date with Boyd last night,”

“You can always threaten to give her more reports to do,”

“Reports don’t scare her. I’m starting to doubt whether she’s even a Beta,”

The younger man chuckled before adding, “I doubt that she’s even your PA. Erica looked like she owns your company without you knowing it with all the schedules she’s been organising for you,”

“Well, the woman’s good at what she’s doing. Are you okay?” Derek’s frown deepened when Stiles hissed while massaging his forehead.

“I’m fine. Just a bit dizzy. Guess staring into the computer for 5 hours straight will do that to you, huh” he tried to snort but groan when pain shot through his head.

“Stiles, I told you to stop doing that. You’re making yourself sick,” the wolf sighed and rubbed his head lovingly before using his ability to drain some pain away.

“God, you’re amazing. An amazing werewolf husband with amazing superpower that's doing its mojo thing. And I love you. Did I say I love you yet today?”

With a roll of eyes, Derek leaned down and kissed the smaller man, “You just did but I would love to hear it again,”

“I love you,” Stiles sighed into the kiss and the older man just smiled against his lips.

They kissed languidly for a few minutes before the wolf pulled back slowly, “So going out or call for delivery?”

“Delivery. I don’t feel like socializing today,”

“And I thought I was the grumpy one,” Derek stood up and took his briefcase to bring it upstairs.

“You are. It’s just that I’m more to conditionally when I’m just feeling lazy and you’re regularly because you are just antisocial like that,”

“At least I don’t have to fake it to impress anybody,” the wolf drawled out while climbing up the stairs with a wide smile.

“It’s call being nice, Derek. Write it down. Maybe one day you would consider doing it when you have observed enough human behaviour to be a **nice** normal human,” Stiles’ laugh echoed through the wide space.

“I love you too, Stiles,” bellowed the deep voice from their bedroom.

* * *

Three weeks later, everybody was huddling together in the hallway of the Hale house, waiting for any news from Deaton or Melissa. John was sitting in a chair next to Talia and Daniel.

He got a call from Melissa that afternoon, telling him that Stiles passed out in the forest when he was training with Allison and Chris. Derek had roared at both hunters when his mate just dropped out while evading the attacks by the Argents. It was a basic survival training that shouldn’t put any restraint on a human but Derek said he could feel something was wrong with Stiles even before they started.

Deaton came down to the house when Talia called for him after they had moved the young man into Derek’s room. A feral wolf needed his mate to be safe and being surrounded by his smell was the first move to keep Derek down. Everybody was on edge because Stiles looked so pale. He didn’t say anything that morning and they tried to hold the wolf out from the room as Derek feared his mate was dying. Deaton had to let him in after he bit Scott when the shaggy-haired Beta held him back.

Scott was holding crying Allison as she thought it was her fault and Chris was quiet after Derek had spat out how he would kill the hunter if anything were to happen to Stiles.

“You need anything, John?” Talia said slowly.

“I need to hear something about my son,” the Sheriff rubbed his face and leaned back against the wall.

“I’m sure he’s fine because if he’s not, we’ll be crying already,”

“Well, they should’ve come out now if he’s fine,”

“He’s fine because they are still there with him. And if anything did happened, they are still trying to make him fine in there,” Talia touched the Sheriff’s shoulder before rubbing him soothingly.

“Yeah you’re right. If he’s not fine, Derek would’ve killed Chris right now,” snorted John.

The hunter raised an eyebrow at the man, “I’m glad that my death amused you, Sheriff,”

Before another reply could be made, the door to the room opened and Deaton came out with Melissa.

“Nobody is killing anybody because Stile’s fine,” Melissa spoke first while making her way towards John.

The Sheriff sighed before taking the woman in his arms and kissed her temple, “Thank God,”

“And the baby’s fine too,”

Everybody was looking at Deaton, gaping at him like he just grew wings on his back.

“Baby?” Scott squeaked.

“Yes, Scott. Baby. Stiles is five weeks along. It’s a good thing that he got his Spark to protect the baby when he fainted. A normal human would’ve been admitted to hospital by now,” Deaton calmly explained to the speechless crowd.

Talia was smiling with Daniel on the side and John eyed the couple curiously.

“A healthy dinner and sufficient sleep would do the trick. And unless you want to bleed to death, being bitten by a protective and possessive feral Alpha, I suggest you leave his mate alone for today. I’ll come again tomorrow to check again,”

“Thank you, Alan,” Daniel offered.

“Of course, Alpha Hale. Congratulations again. I’m sure you already knew this since they came last week,”

“What?!” John yelled before they could continue their conversation.

He walked to the Alpha and yelled at his face while fisting Daniel’s shirt “You knew this, Hale?!”

“Talia smelt the pregnancy first but she wasn’t sure of it. She told me and I smelt the same thing too, just like when Talia was pregnant with Laura, Derek and Cora. We just weren’t sure how to tell all of you,”

“He could’ve lost the baby!”

“No, he won’t because his Spark had protected him ever since before. He fainted because he didn’t have enough nutrition in his body. I’m sure he’s been throwing up but didn’t tell anybody about it because he didn’t want us to worry,” Melissa calmly clarified the situation.

“If you’re blaming anybody, it’s Stiles. But it’s not even his fault because he didn’t know what’s actually happening to him. He would be bleeding on the ground before he admitted that something’s wrong with him. And even then, I’m sure he would just say it was just a headache,” continued the female doctor.

The Sheriff released the fabric and backed away slowly with a heavy sigh, “I doubt it he even admit that. He’ll probably just grin and said he didn’t notice it,”

“That’s Stiles alright,” Melissa snorted.

“I’m sure everybody’s tired. Why don’t we eat and just go to sleep. You are always welcomed to stay for the night, Melissa,” Talia smiled at the couple.

“I’m gonna help you with the dinner then. Stiles’ gonna need all the extra nutrients from now on,”

“Alan, please join us too,”

“Thank you, Talia, but I will have to pass it. My assistant just texted me about some emergency at the clinic. I’ll be on my way now,” with that, the vet shook hands with the men and walked away with the older women.

“So, Grandpa John?” Scott grinned at the Sheriff.

“Yes, Uncle Scott,”

“Oh wow, an uncle huh. Cool!” the wolf smiled widely.

On the other side of the wall, Derek was spooning Stiles tightly on the bed. They were on their left sides with the Alpha’s right palms splaying on the pale stomach; fingers drawing random patterns on the skin.

A deep purr came from the wolf when Stiles snuggled back into the comfortable heat of his husband’s body and laced their fingers together on his stomach. Derek kissed his neck and inhaled the new sweet scent. The younger man smelt more like him, except that he smelt riper. The inner wolf howled with pride and joy with the scent and Derek’s eyes flashed red.

“I love you so much,” the deep voice whispered with so much adoration in his skin.

Stiles smiled before turning around in the heavy arms. He touched Derek’s face and the wolf leaned into it. The younger man looked into the red eyes while stroking the stubbled jaw with his left palm. He placed a chaste kiss on the inviting lips before snuggling into the safe haven. He knew that it was the wolf who was talking to him at that moment.

“I love you too, Alpha,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAMS will be on hold for a while because I need more time to write it in a continuous flow unlike this installation where I can just throw things in randomly lol.
> 
> Thank you for being patience with me <3 <3 <3


End file.
